


Say Something

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy is in an accident. </p><p>Based on the song Say Something by Great Big World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

[Say Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds)

*Say something I'm giving up on you*

Connor grasped the hand. He breathed evenly, tears fell do his face. His thumb stroked the hand. The hand that he's held forever. When he'd fall this hand would be held out to help his. This hand he's used to help up.

He's grasp this hand when they where scared as young children. When they'd walk through the dark streets this hand would seek his and when they touched all was safe.

This hand has held his face and stroked his tears away when they fell. But now, this hand lay silent like the rest of person.

The last thing this hand did wasn't pleasant. This was the hand that slammed the apartment door closed. This was the hand, that when Connor stood at the window and wanted his walk away, flipped him off.

Then Connor screamed. It was a ungodly, blood curdling, scream. A car speed and hit Murphy. Full on. Just when he finished flipping him off he saw the car coming, then turned to Connor pleading for him to save him.

*Im sorry I couldn't get to you*

Connor stood still his blood running cold. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. He couldn't do anything.

Murphy laid still on the pavement. Still. Unmoving. That snapped Connor out of it. Murphy wasn't moving. Murphy needed to live.

Connor ran down 5 flights of stairs stumbling over his own feet time and time again. Breath, Connor, breath. He was outside then and saw Murphy.

"Murph," Connor whispered to himself. Connor didn't want to live then he saw the man in the car. He hadn't moved. This man killed his twin. Took his soul and crushed it. He will pay.

Connor stormed over to the car door and yanked the man out the open window.

"You." Connor growled. People had gather, a few where checking Murphy.  
"You killed my brother."

The man stared at Connor in fear.  
"H-hey buddy I'm sorry. I didn't see him. He just kinda-" Connor didn't want to hear this mans excuses. He didn't care. Connor slammed his fist in the mans face.

He would die. He killed his brother he would die. Connor was about about to land another bunch to the man when a light hand gripped his elbow. He turned ready to fling whoever it was off when he stopped off. It was the small old lady the lived below them.

"He's alive." Connor froze. Alive? he's alive. Alive. Living. "Come one sonny."

Connor was numb he watched as the rolled his brother into the ambulance. They shoved a needle into his arm and where about to close the doors when he jump started into action.

Connor jumped up and ran to the car.

"Wait! Stop! I need to be in here! I'm his brother. Please."

One of the two men looked up in a haste.

"Sir you need to get in now if you want to ride along. Your brother needs medical attention now."

Connor nodded and climbed in. He sat and watched as they closed the doors and started testing and moving and touching his Murphy.

*And anywhere I would have followed you*

Murphy hasn't moved in two weeks. He hasn't made a sign that he was alive in the head the only proof was his heart rate monitor. The doctors tried to explain it to him but he couldn't follow all he knew was he was in a coma and he had a 2% chance of waking.

After two days the nurses got annoyed that Connor wouldn't leave.

After a week they hated him.

After two weeks they told him flat out.

"You need to move," a nurse came in and spit the last word. "Sir."

Connor numbly moved away his eyes barely leaving Murphy for a second. When the nurse left he sat back next to him and took the hand he had been holding for two weeks and whispered to his brother.

"Murph, I need you too wake up. You need to for me. Please. The bills for all this is a hell of a lot." Connor nervously laughed. "No more beer or cigs. Sorry. Please Murph wake up."

*Say something I'm giving up on you*

One month.

"Sir you have no more money I'm sorry." The doctor told him. "Most times he wouldn't have to but you have no insurance or anything to fall on. I'm sorry. You have one day."

"You can't do this."

"We have too."

*say something*

"Murph, I don't know. They are going to kill you. They are going to kill you. You. Murphy you need to wake up. You have to."

Connor held the hand of his twin brother. Nothing. Not a twitch not a sigh. Unmoving. As Connor slid his hand from his twin it closed around his own.

"Murph?"

Connor stood unmoving. He seemed to do that a lot anymore. He watched as Murphy's eyelids started to twitch. He was alive. Living. Waking up.

"I've missed you brother." Connor whispered and started crying tears that hadn't been shed yet. Everything was going to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> TADA. I love this song.


End file.
